the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Fun Run
Harry Smith's Fun Run is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in April 2015. Synopsis Harry Smith decides there's nothing fun about running, so how will he fare when his parents force him into the Colham Fun Run? Plot The episode opens with Harry Smith on his computer watching videos on MyCube whilst farting. Grace Smith enters, expressing her disapproval of his behaviour, stating that he doesn't exercise enough and takes too many drugs. James Smith tells him that it is important to quit drugs. Harry responds with the usual "shut the hell up!". Grace announces that she has signed the whole family up for the Colham Fun Run; James reacts by frantically bouncing around the house and breaking all of Harry's glass drug bottles. Grace then shouts "it's time for you to be fit and healthy!", which causes Harry to faint for a few minutes. The next morning (which is a Saturday morning), Grace wakes Harry from a deep sleep at five o'clock. It is still dark outside as it is too early for Fluffster to make the sun rise with the TV remote. James stretches joyfully, bursting his nappy in the process. For breakfast, Harry and James are served bowls filled with twigs and random bits from the bottom of Demon's cage. Grace says that they have to eat it all so the family can get to the park and start training for the fun run early, but Harry lies that there is a riot taking place in the park. After Grace doesn't believe him, he complains of drug withdrawal. She doesn't fall for that excuse either. The family are soon ready to go to the park. When James stands up, he is upset about a pain in his foot; Harry put a piece of glass in his shoe when nobody was around. Liam Smith removes the shoe and blood pours everywhere. After James has recovered from his foot wound at Genesiscide Hospital the family go to the park to begin their fun run training. Grace tells everyone to start with an 'easy' distance: a pile of dog poop at the other end of the park which is about a mile away. After running all the way, Harry is exhausted but the rest of the family are eager to carry on running, doing much more torturous distances. The family are then seen doing other methods of training. Harry cheats in various ways, such as taking steroids while doing press-ups, taking the taxi instead of running, and using his old baby bouncer to avoid doing star jumps. Liam confiscates his steroids, taxi ticket and bouncer to stop his clever schemes. Harry now has nothing he can use to get out of training. He is severely fatigued while running in the rain. In the park, a dog pees on his shoe while he is running again. When the family are eating garden weeds for dinner, Liam asks Harry if he has any sponsors for the fun run. He had already tried to get sponsors, but everybody in Colham and surrounding villages are armed with weaponry to deter people asking for sponsorship. James and Liam have sponsors only because everyone in 1st year at Colham High School sponsored them. On the day of the fun run, all of the people who have signed up are standing at the starting line; most of them are from Colham High School. Martin Ross fires the starter pistol at the wrong angle, accidentally shooting a participant named Jack Stewart. Everybody dashes off, but Harry is left behind due to his tiredness. This becomes an advantage as he spots a path leading through a mass of trees, which he uses as a shortcut. Soon the path ends and there is a rustling in the bushes; he suddenly believes there are ninjas hiding. He runs as fast as he can while doing explosive farts to gain extra speed, finishing the fun run before anybody else. The movement in the bushes was in fact a fox peeing. Later that day, Alan Ross and his father visit Harry's house, telling him he should be in the Volcanus Olympic Games 2015 after his performance in the fun run. Liam agrees with the idea, so Harry may become an athlete! Characters This list does not include characters that made cameos. *Harry Smith *James Smith *Grace Smith *Liam Smith *Fluffster *Alan Ross *Martin Ross *Jack Stewart *An unnamed dog Music *Andro Dunos - Level 1 (plays when Harry is cheating during training) *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze - Busted Bayou (plays when Harry takes the shortcut in the fun run) *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Danger Theme (plays when Harry runs away from the 'ninjas') *Super Mario World - Course Clear (plays when Harry finishes the fun run first) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Legacy episodes